A Slight Confusion
by BlackRainbows
Summary: Dan has a girlfriend, Phil is jealous. Phil talks to Dan's girlfriend. Secrets are told, things happen. May add another chapter later on, if anyone wants one xD Dan X OC . Phil X BENJAMIN COOK Whhhaaaaaaaa! xD Chapter 2 up now! Complete naow methinks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Please excuse my writing. I don't know where this story came from. It was completely random and just happened.  
Yeah, I don't own Dan, Phil, Ben Cook, MCR, Muse, Paramore or anything else I may have mentioned. I only own the story and the OC...who has no name xD**

Read, review and whatnot.  
~Enjoy~

* * *

I woke up with my head on Dan's chest. I was warm and I didn't want to move, but I had to pee. I wriggled out from under his arm and padded down the hall to the bathroom. On my way back to the bedroom, I heard sniffling from downstairs. I figured that it must be Phil, or a depressed burglar. I checked to make sure Dan was still sleeping before creeping down the stairs and into the living room. I saw Phil curled up on the sofa, eyes red and puffy from crying. I went and stood by him, not sure whether to stay there or confront him. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and waited. "Leave me alone" he murmured. I stayed where I was. "I said go awa-oh." He paused and looked at me for a moment. "I thought you were Dan." He looked away. I sat in the gap on the sofa beside him. He leaned into me, his head resting on my shoulder. I put my arms around him and he began to shake slightly. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for a few minutes. When he began to calm down, he looked up at me. I reached out and wiped the tears from his face. "You want to tell me what's up" I said. He let go of me and shifted on the sofa. He put his hands in his lap, hung his head and sighed. We sat in silence before he sighed again. "You promise you won't judge me, or say anything horrible?" I nodded. "A-a-and no interruptions" I nodded again.  
"Okay, so I'm jealous" he started. He looked at me. "Of you and Dan." I was confused, but nodded to show him he could carry on. "You guys have a really cute relationship, and you have for the past year, and what do I have?! YouTube and a Death Note boxset!" I stared at him and he turned his head and gazed out of the window. "I have nothing. No one. This past year, Dan has become increasingly happier, thanks to you, but I've been becoming sadder. You guys spend so much time together and I feel like such a third wheel. I hate it!" He threw his arms in the air and I shushed him, pointing towards the ceiling. He understood the gesture. I told him to continue. "I want someone like that. You know, someone who I can take places and hold hands with and cuddle with and watch Buffy with, but I have no one" He looked at me again. "That's about it."  
We stared at each other for a moment. "That's not all, Phil," I said matter-of-factly. He looked away and blushed slightly. "You don't have to tell me". "I just want someone" he muttered. "I'm old enough to have a girlfriend. I'm even old enough to have a wife, hell, a child even. I could start a bloody family if I wanted. But I only have YouTube and that's all I'm ever going to be able to do with my life!" he exclaimed. I put one hand on his knee and the other on his face, turning him to look at me. "Phil, listen to me." I looked him in the eyes "You will find someone eventually, and maybe you will be able to marry him or her and then start a family with them". He looked at me, mouth agape and eyes wide. I stared at him in mild confusion at his reaction. He noticed this and sighed again. "I'm bisexual" he whispered and looked away. "And I have a massive crush on this guy, but I don't think he likes me back, and I don't know what to do." He was shaking again and scratching his arms. I pulled his hands gently and brought him into a hug. "That's nothing to worry about Phil" I said into his hair. "Maybe, when it's a little bit later than 9am, you should call him and tell him you want to go for drinks, then, tell him." That made it sound so simple.  
He looked at me and smiled. "That's a really good idea! I'll do that later…I think" I smiled at him. "Oh, and I want to tell you who it is." He looked away and blushed yet again. "It's okay, Phil. In your own time" He continued to stare at the floor. "Ben Cook," he said. He looked up at me and stared at me through his hair. I smiled at him. "I ship you two already," and then I giggled.  
We sat in a comfortable silence for about half an hour and then turned on the tv. We heard the stairs creak and the Dan appeared in the doorway, hair messy and eyes dark from sleep. He leaned over and put his arms round me, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Tea?" I nodded and he pulled me in for another kiss, deeper and more passionate than the previous one. Phil cleared his throat behind us and we pulled apart, blushing. Dan wandered out and put the kettle on in the kitchen. I glanced over to Phil, still blushing, and smiled. He smiled back.  
Dan walked back in holding three cups of tea, and asked "What's with you two early birds this morning?" Phil just shrugged and drank his tea. Dan sat on the sofa and draped his arm over my shoulder.  
We stayed like this for a while, sat on the sofa watching Doctor Who reruns. Phil picked up his phone and went through his Twitter. I leaned over and he pulled his phone away. He was stalking Ben's page. He blushed as I poked him on the shoulder. "Call him" I mouthed. He smiled, stood up and left the room. Dan looked up and his gaze followed Phil out of the room. Then he looked at me. "What's up with you guys this morning?" I turned and looked at him. He looked agitated. Then I realised what he was thinking. "Daaaaaaaan" I said. "You know I don't like him like that" He stared at me before mumbling an apology, and then in a slightly-more-demanding-than-intended tone said "Well, what the hell is going on then!" I sighed. When Dan wasn't happy, it wasn't easy to lift him out of it. I looked up at him and nodded towards the door, behind which Phil was standing talking to Ben. We listened.  
"Hey". …"I wanted to know if you uh maybe wanted to umm"…"If you wanted to go to Starbucks?"….."It's been a while since we last spoke properly"…."Sure, 12 sounds good"…."See you then! Bye!"  
We heard him run up the stairs and then the shower turn on in the bathroom. Dan stared at the door, mouth hanging open. I reached up and pushed on his chin, closing it. He opened and closed his mouth, as if trying to come up with something to say. He looked at me, dumbfounded. I laughed at him. "Phil. He. He got a date?!" I put my fingers to his lips to shush him. His eyes widened, and then he smiled.  
Phil came downstairs after about half an hour of showering and making himself beautiful. Dan and I watched him as he came bounding into the room. He had his black skinnies on, with a red chequered shirt. He'd straightened his hair and was looking for his converse. I pointed to the corner of the room where his shoes were lying. He sat on the floor and pulled them on. His hands were shaking so much he could barely tie his laces.  
"Phil?" he looked at me. "It's only half 10." He nodded. It seemed that he couldn't even speak he was so scared. I got off of the sofa and pulled him up from the floor. I walked him to the sofa, sat him down and then went into the kitchen to make him some more tea.  
I took the tea to the boys and then put on Kerrang! On the tv. I grabbed my hairbrush and began to sing Muse at the top of my voice. Dan started to join in, and after about a minute, so did Phil. We sung Muse and then My Chemical Romance and then a bit of Paramore. We kept singing and dancing, and just making fools of ourselves. After the song 'Diamond Dust and Crimson Reign' by Fearless Vampire Killers, we all fell to the floor laughing so hard we may have exploded. We all stared up at the ceiling in a comfortable silence until Phil's phone vibrated.  
"Hello…Oh, hey Ben" Phil's voice cracked a little. "Yeah, why do you ask?" …. "Oh, right. I'll be there soon then." … "About five minutes"….. "Okay, see you. Bye" He hung up the phone and sighed, his breath shaky. "He's already there. He was early," Phil mumbled. I looked at him. "Go Phil. Go love him!" He punched me on the arm, then stood up. "I guess I should get going then," Phil said, voice still shaky, but happy enough sounding. He pulled on his jacket, shoved his keys into his pocket, turned at looked at us. "Wish me luck," he said before turning and leaving the room. We heard the front door close.

"And now we wait"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! TBH I don't like ****_all _****of this chapter, so review and let me know what you think of it.  
Also, thankyou to the people who reviewed the last chapter. You made meh happeh.  
Anywho, on with the story.  
~Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2 ?

Phil's POV  
I arrived at Starbucks and walked through the door. I saw a flash of red near the corner and knew instantly that it was Ben. He looked at me and smiled. I was looking at him and not where I was going and walked into one of the waitresses. She turned around and I apologised. She smiled sweetly and told me that "It's fine and there's no harm done." I let her continue with what she was doing and walked to the counter. I ordered my usual coffee and waited for the waitress to give it to me. I paid the correct money and went and sat opposite Ben. "Hey Phil. How's it going?" He looked up at me through his bright red hair. I smiled at him and felt a slight blush creep up onto my cheeks. "I umm…I-I-I'm good, thankyou. W-what about you?" I mentally facepalmed for stuttering in front of him. I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot. "I'm okay, I guess," he replied. I looked at him. He looked uneasy. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked down, blushing a tiny bit. I waited for him to respond. "Ben?" His head snapped up. His eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Phil. Didn't mean to zone out on you." He looked slightly embarrassed and I wasn't sure why.  
"IkindalikeyouPhilI'msorry" he breathed out. I looked at him. "Wait, what?" I said. He turned to me, his face almost as red as his hair. "I-I kinda..mmmphh" I was kissing Ben. I'd stood up and leant across the table. My knee was up on the table, my hands gripping the edges. I don't know what I was doing. It all happened so fast. I AM KISSING BEN COOK OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!  
My heart was racing as I pulled away from him, both of us slightly breathless. He looked at me in utter shock, his face redder than his hair. No doubt mine was too. I moved back. Back into my chair. I looked at him. He looked at me. He stood up and walked around the table and stood beside me. He held his hand out to me. I took it. We walked out of Starbucks, hand in hand.  
We walked down the road, still holding hands, until Ben pulled me into a park and behind some trees. He let go of my hand, spun me around so my back was against a tree and put his hands on either side of my head. He leant down and kissed me lightly. I blushed. "How long?" He whispered. I looked into his eyes. "A long while." He smiled. I took his hand in mine and told him "My place. I need to tell the guys something." He nodded.

* * *

"GUYS I'M HOME" I shouted as Ben and I walked into my apartment. I gripped his hand tighter as we walked through the apartment to my room. We got there uninterrupted. We went in and I shut the door behind us. We both sat on my bed. Ben shifted slightly and leaned in to kiss me again. I happily obliged. When we pulled away I looked to my lap. "Uh, Ben?" I looked up at him. "What does this make us?" He looked at me. We sat in silence for a moment, just gazing at each other. "Well Phil. That depends. Will you be my boyfriend?" My jaw dropped. So much so my chin could have rested on the floor. I couldn't speak. I just nodded. Our lips collided for the fourth time. It was beautiful. Sweet and soft. I smiled against his lips.  
I drew away, breathless again, and rested my forehead on his. I heard giggling and then my bedroom door click shut, then two sets of footsteps running down the stairs 'quietly'. My eyes widened. I leant back from Ben. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh God," I stammered between breaths and laughs. I stood up and walked to my door. "You coming?" I turned to Ben. He nodded and stood. We walked down stairs quietly, making sure the others didn't hear us. We heard them giggling in the living room, so we snuck up behind the door. We jumped out and screamed at them. They literally jumped out of their skin. I laughed. Ben Laughed. Dan and his girlfriend laughed. I leant against the wall. Ben swung his arm back. His hand was resting on my crotch. I stopped laughing. The others were still laughing, and I was blushing. Hard. Bad word. Nope.  
The others stopped laughing and looked up at me. Ben noticed and moved his hand. He blushed, Dan and his girlfriend 'awwhed'. Ben put his hand on my face and kissed me lightly on the lips. Right then I swear that girl passed out. Right then, I didn't care. I had an amazing boyfriend, and amazing friends, and an amazing Death Note boxset. My life is sorted.

THEND!


End file.
